kiddancersfandomcom-20200215-history
Chloe Lukasiak
Chloe Elizabeth Lukasiak, born on May 25, 2001 to Marc and Christi Lukasiak, is a well-known dancer that starred on Lifetime's reality television series, Dance Moms. Chloe began her dancing career at age 2, joining Reign Dance Productions and later becoming a member of the Abby Lee Dance Company. In 2011, her mother signed both of them onto Dance Moms. Christi confirmed at a meet and greet in 2014 that Chloe no longer dances at the Abby Lee Dance Company outside of the show. Chloe and her younger sister Clara now dance at Studio 19 Dance Complex in Cranberry Township, Pennsylvania. Since leaving the show, Chloe has had many professional opportunities, such as dancing in Jess Godwin's "Fool Me Once" music video, dancing in Bianca Ryan's "Alice" music video, and becoming a model for Just For Kix, a popular dancewear company. She was also featured with several other dancers in the promo for VIP Dance 2015. In addition, she has won two awards, one of them being a Teen Choice Award. In her beginnings of her teenage years, Chloe's right eye grew smaller than her left, leading to people believing she had a lazy eye. In 2015, Chloe was diagnosed with the rare condition "Silent Sinus Syndrome". Chloe has undergone surgery to correct the problem, which was successful. Recently, Chloe was asked to do the third installment of the Lifetime movie franchise Center Stage. Dances Solos Princess Chloe - ballet * unknown scoring - Fire and Ice Dance Competition in Moonachie, New Jersey * unknown scoring - Onstage New York in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania Thank You For the Music - ballet I Like to Fuss - musical theater La Fille Mal Gardee - ballet Ma, He's Making Eyes at Me - musical theater * 3RD overall mini solo - NUVO Dance Convention in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania Baby Mine - musical theater * 1ST overall junior solo - StarQuest Dance Competition in Lancaster, Pennsylvania * 2ND overall 9-11 solo - Starpower Dance Competition in Providence, Rhode Island Mother - lyrical * 4TH mini advanced solo - Onstage New York in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania Pardon Moi - musical theater * 5 star solo - Starpower Dance Competition in Providence, Rhode Island Different Bodies - lyrical * 6TH overall 9-11 solo - Starpower Dance Competition in Missing You - lyrical Dream on a Star - lyrical * 1ST overall junior solo - iHollywood Dance Competition in Los Angeles, California Another Season - lyrical * did not place - Starbound Talent Competition (nationals) in Lake Tahoe, Nevada I Wanna Be a Rockette - musical theater * 3RD overall junior solo - Starbound Talent Competition in Long Island, New York Born to Sing - musical theater * 5TH level II junior solo - Dance Troupe Inc in Greensboro, North Carolina Don't Catch Me - lyrical * 1ST overall junior solo - Starbound Talent Competition in Proof - lyrical In for the Thrill - ballet * 2ND elementary 4-6 solo - MA Dance in Clute, Texas Please - lyrical * 2ND junior lyrical solo - Hollywood Vibe in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania The Raven - contemporary * 2ND junior solo - Fire and Ice Dance Competition in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania A Little Girl Reaching Out - contemporary * 2ND junior solo - American Dance Alliance in Miami, Florida Watercolors Fade - lyrical * 5TH overall junior solo - Energy Dance Competition in Highland, Michigan Red Queen - contemporary * 1ST overall junior solo - Starbound Talent Competition in Paramous, New Jersey Keep Burning - lyrical * 5TH overall junior solo - Nexstar Talent Competition in Upland, California Unchained - contemporary What Goes Around - contemporary Angry Bird - contemporary * 6TH overall junior solo - Nexstar Talent Competition in Trouble - contemporary * 4TH overall junior solo - Starbound Talent Competition in Atlanta, Georgia Leave the Light On - contemporary * 2ND overall junior solo - Starbound Talent Competition in Myrtle Beach, South Carolina Glitz and Glamour - contemporary * 5TH overall junior solo - iHollywood Dance Competition in Hollywood, California Ghost - contemporary Silence - contemporary * 1ST overall junior solo; Junior Miss Energy 2012 - Energy Dance Competition (nationals) in Beverly Hills, California Nobody's Perfect - contemporary Another Girl - contemporary Haunted - contemporary Left in the Dark - contemporary Black Heart - contemporary Am I Here to Stay - contemporary What About Mother - lyrical My Obsession - lyrical You Can - lyrical Beautiful - hip hop Fired Up - ethnic I Know It's Too Late - contemporary Forget the Past - contemporary Hear Me Roar - jazz Wreck It - contemporary Seeing Red - contemporary Follow You - contemporary Friday Night - musical theater Lucky Star - lyrical * 1ST overall teen solo - Energy Dance Competition in Popular - musical theater Let It Go - lyrical I Should've Known - contemporary They Don't Want My Kind Around Here - lyrical Soaring - contemporary Skyscraper - contemporary Unbreakable - contemporary Little Bird - jazz Almost Lover - contemporary Hey Daddy - musical theater Duets Everlasting Friends (with Maddie Ziegler) - lyrical Black Swan (with Maddie Ziegler) - contemporary ballet Inside of Me (with Maddie Ziegler) - lyrical Dream (with Maddie Ziegler) - lyrical We're Alright (with Maddie Ziegler) - lyrical * 1ST overall junior duet/trio - Masters of Dance Arts in Coroapolis, Pennsylvania Confessions (with Maddie Ziegler) - lyrical My Doll (with Asia Monet Ray) - contemporary Chasing Answers (with Kendall Vertes) - contemporary Broadway Blondes (with Paige Hyland) - jazz Wishbone (with Paige Hyland) - contemporary For You Too (with Kalani Hilliker) - contemporary Hanging By a Thread (with Madelyne Spang) - lyrical Trios Mr. Touchdown (with Josh Hyland and Paige Hyland) - jazz Eyes in the Back of My Head (with Paige Hyland and Maddie Ziegler) - musical theater Camille, Collette, and Fifi (with Paige Hyland and Maddie Ziegler) - musical theater Pin-Up Girls (with Paige Hyland and Maddie Ziegler) - musical theater 15 Minutes of Fame (with Paige Hyland and Maddie Ziegler) - jazz Le Divas (with Paige Hyland and Maddie Ziegler) - jazz Over and Over (with Paige Hyland and Maddie Ziegler) - contemporary Somebody Told Me (with Brooke Hyland and Maddie Ziegler) - contemporary * 1ST overall junior duo/trio - Energy Dance Competition in Highland, Michigan Writing All These Words (with Brooke Hyland and Maddie Ziegler) - contemporary * 1ST overall junior duet/trio - iHollywood Dance Competition in Los Angeles, California Whatever I Want (with Nia Frazier and Maddie Ziegler) - jazz * did not place - Company Dance Competition in Nothing More Annoying Than a Man (with Kendall Vertes and Maddie Ziegler) - musical theater We Believe (with Kendall Vertes and Maddie Ziegler) - jazz * 1ST overall junior trio - Energy Dance Competition in Highland, Michigan Castaways (with Nia Frazier and Kendall Vertes) - contemporary * 3RD overall 9-11 power duo/trio - Believe Talent Competition in Lancaster, Pennsylvania Buckle Up (with Paige Hyland and Kendall Vertes) - jazz Southern Belles (with Paige Hyland and Kendall Vertes) - jazz Hear No Evil, Speak No Evil (with Brooke Hyland and Paige Hyland) - jazz ALDC Groups (Outside of Dance Moms) Abra Cadabra - n/a (with Paige Hyland and others) The Chicks - jazz (with Nia Frazier, Paige Hyland, and others) All That Jazz - jazz (with Nia Frazier, Paige Hyland, Maddie Ziegler, and others) Lullaby of Broadway - tap (with Nia Frazier, Paige Hyland, Maddie Ziegler, and others) Charleston - jazz (with Paige Hyland, Brandon Pent, and others) Under the Weather - lyrical (with Nia Frazier, Brooke Hyland, Paige Hyland, Katherine Narasimhan, Maddie Ziegler, and others) Corners - lyrical (with Payton Ackerman, Nick Dobbs, Paige Hyland, Maddie Ziegler, and others) 007 - jazz (with Nia Frazier, Paige Hyland, Kennedy Trent, and Maddie Ziegler) Rag Dolls - lyrical (with Nia Frazier, Brooke Hyland, Paige Hyland, and Maddie Ziegler) House of Love - lyrical (with Nick Dobbs, Brooke Hyland, Paige Hyland, Katherine Narasimhan, and Maddie Ziegler) Glam - jazz (with Payton Ackerman, Nia Frazier, Brooke Hyland, Paige Hyland, Katherine Narasimhan, Kendall Vertes, Maddie Ziegler, and others) Checkmate - contemporary (with Payton Ackerman, Nick Dobbs, Brooke Hyland, Paige Hyland, Brandon Pent, Kendall Vertes, Maddie Ziegler, and others) Free the People - contemporary (with Payton Ackerman, Brooke Hyland, Paige Hyland, Nina Linhart, Katherine Narasimhan, Brandon Pent, Kendall Vertes, Ryleigh Vertes, Auriel Welty, Maddie Ziegler, and others) Studio 19 Groups Break the Silence - lyrical (with Alaina Johnston, Madelyne Spang, and others) Fiesta - jazz (with Alaina Johnston, Sarah Johnston, and others) Titles National Small Fry Miss Dance Educators of America 2010 National Junior Miss Dance Educators of America 2010 National Junior Miss Dance Educators of America 2011 Junior Miss Dance of Pennsylvania 2011 National Junior Miss Energy 2012 Teen Miss Energy 2014 Gallery EC76F7EF-DB76-4BC6-BDB8-AD892F0E1170.JPG 8A3E71AF-9324-4AAB-A39A-6174AD79BAA2.JPG AF6EB0A3-41A8-4D1C-A393-5A0A03739F66.JPG 8AE3D330-AD6E-49D9-9CA8-9D20790F7885.PNG 56239BC7-6A5A-414E-8C65-F3DA8F4E09AA.JPG C8BC0A5F-897F-4E39-9424-00F8F8FADAD0.JPG E0F672B4-361B-4D66-840B-47FF300B2288.JPG BE09D125-C349-4952-A4D7-925C26A35D71.JPG B0FB8AF0-61FC-4C31-A026-477C5638B044.JPG 7ABEAD4B-C2FF-4259-AF9A-4EA9A3E18907.JPG 7A187081-4EDA-4570-8597-F175002ED452.PNG 0C9CFFF2-F1AD-4F35-BF52-738AAC25BDE9.PNG 57C7C0BA-46A6-4BA7-9F6A-E2E19C7A526D.PNG ADB83F31-D9C7-443A-B738-6A2BFB1A9F8F.PNG CDB4F6C0-4B0D-4A9C-8967-8256807B119A.PNG 839359AC-D35A-4C09-B0DF-B1374103635A.PNG A76F6B51-B2C4-467D-AC72-DB1BD87D391C.PNG A4F540A5-CE4D-427C-A7EC-F825F375AA2D.PNG BE9A52FD-7487-451D-BB82-11883C379756.PNG B09D6396-4FF1-433D-A727-0449C97EB5DB.PNG image.jpg External Links *Official Site *Info Page *Facebook *Twitter *Instagram *Tumblr *Vine *YouTube (1) *YouTube (2) *YouTube (3) Category:Dancers Category:Girl Dancers Category:Females Over 12 Category:Dance Moms Dancers Category:Former ALDC dancers Category:Studio 19 dancers Category:Lukasiak Sisters